


青春之歌

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 和他约会的学长是高他一级的李知勋，是他暗恋了足足一年的人，每每想起入学时见到他的心动瞬间，李硕珉都能脸红心跳好一阵。
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 3





	青春之歌

这是李硕珉第一次和男孩子出去约会，他已经抓着手机和金珉奎视频通话至少一小时了，就为了明天和学长的约会。

“你就他妈随便穿一身行不行啊？”金珉奎在视频那头已经吃完了两份薯片和一包软糖，现在他正要剥开新的一包坚果，他心里也苦啊，要不是李硕珉一直占线，他用得着一直啃这些东西吗，早就点外卖回来吃热乎的炸鸡了！

李硕珉也知道自己叨扰了金珉奎这么长时间不大好，但明天可是他第一次和学长的约会，他哪敢怠慢啊，“你老是提问题，但是不给解决意见，我能怎么办！”“你平时啥样，知勋哥还不知道啊？你穿得和平时就行了。”金珉奎一双土豆手认真剥着坚果，看也没看手机里的李硕珉祈求的眼神。

李硕珉还在喋喋不休，镜头对准了满床的衣服，金珉奎两掌合起作祈求状：“硕珉哥，我叫你一声哥，能挂了吗，我真是想点外卖了，我饿了。”“你是猪吧，吃这么多还饿？”李硕珉把手机镜头又切换回自己的脸，“好吧，你挂了吧！”

金珉奎二话没说直接点了挂断，李硕珉继续看着这一床的衣服发愁，又一看手机，半小时之前李知勋给他发了一句：“早点休息，明天见”，但自己却因为在和金珉奎视频通话没能看到，这又给李硕珉平添不少烦恼，“为什么会这样！”李硕珉哀嚎着倒在一床的衣服里，这到底该怎么办才好。

和他约会的学长是高他一级的李知勋，是他暗恋了足足一年的人，每每想起入学时见到他的心动瞬间，李硕珉都能脸红心跳好一阵。

那时候的李硕珉因为刚入学，在偌大的校园中拖着行李左顾右盼，“你是新生？”从背后叫他的那个人小小一个，脸上表情倒是清冷得很，青葱手指伸出一指：“宿舍楼在那个方向，你走反了。”随即压低了帽子，绕过他往前走，李硕珉却把这张脸记得牢牢的，连梦里都百转千回的出现。

他和自己的室友金珉奎说，那个瞬间的李知勋像是他的救世主，一下子把他眼前的路都点亮了。

“拜托！那只是因为你挡住了他的路！”金珉奎不知道第多少次这样吐槽着。

李硕珉那时候还不知道李知勋的名字，只能对着金珉奎用“他”来指代，金珉奎也不好意思戳破李硕珉这一颗单恋的少男心，只能每次都附和几句。直到后来金珉奎知道了李硕珉心心念念的家伙居然就是自己学生会的顶头上司，这态度直接就变了。

天知道他这学长是多可怕的一个家伙，他苦口婆心对李硕珉劝了好多次，但李硕珉这人就是不信邪，还是对李知勋这人一往情深，还对着金珉奎一顿打听李知勋的事。

“你爱咋咋地吧。”金珉奎耐不过李硕珉摩擦，把联系方式给了李硕珉，想着按照李知勋的性格，绝对是没了下文的。

但在下一次部门开例会的时候，在楼底下遇到李硕珉，随口问了一句怎么会在这，李硕珉支支吾吾的，只说是给朋友送饮料。

这不就是在开玩笑吗！李硕珉的朋友，他金珉奎哪个不认识！而在金珉奎看到坐在最前面的李知勋手边放了一杯柠檬气泡水，他发现自己是真不认识，甚至是希望自己不认识！

后来的李硕珉和李知勋互相得知了是一个老家，不仅放假的时候约着一起坐车回家，还有了这一次被李硕珉称之为“约会”的出行。

隔天李硕珉起了个大早，继续对着这一大堆衣服发愁，和昨晚没什么两样，只是从床上挪到了地上，最后还是捡出高领内搭和黑色直筒裤，又套上了一件灰色大衣。他在镜子面前看了又看，觉得自己实在是普通，和平时完全没有区别，但至少也不会出错吧，这是李硕珉最后给自己的一点安慰。

李知勋准时到了约定场所，他套了一条黑色羽绒服，半张脸都埋在羽绒服的领子里，闷闷说一句：“硕珉……”“啊！知勋哥！”李硕珉一个转身，对着李知勋喜笑颜开，他手里抓着一个甜筒，上面是三个不同口味的雪球，根据颜色来判断大概是香草、巧克力和芒果。

“我记得你很喜欢吃，天气冷不知道你还吃不吃，不喜欢的话就……”李知勋难得说了一长串的话，李硕珉急急接过来，“我吃！我吃！我最喜欢冬天吃！谢谢知勋哥！”

李知勋看着李硕珉一点点舔着吃上面的雪球，眼神突然就移开了，“不是说看电影吗？走吧，该买票了。”闷头往前走，李硕珉在后面跟着：“哥！走慢点！”

两个人在买票处还抱了满满一桶爆米花进去，结果这一场电影看完，这一桶都不见少，李硕珉试探地问：“哥，你还吃吗？”“我不爱吃。”李知勋直接拒绝了，随即扭过脸，“是金珉奎你爱吃所以……”

李硕珉现在才是真的有苦说不出，怪都怪他贪吃，提早了半小时到了看着隔壁雪糕店的雪球就眼馋，没憋住就买了两个球给自己，还买了两个球给李知勋。

他吃着自己的那份，看着李知勋那份，想着李知勋平日的饮食习惯，突然担心起李知勋会不会在大冬天陪着他像傻子一样啃雪球，他有些后悔了，但又舍不得扔掉，只能勉强自己全吃了下去。后来的李知勋又买了三个球给他，他又不好落了李知勋的面子，只能当着他的面吃完，这三份雪球吃下去，他胃都给塞满了，哪还有空的地方塞爆米花。

“哥，我们去逛逛吧！”李硕珉避开李知勋的话头，拉着他去逛商场，李知勋跟着它走，李硕珉拿起一副耳机：“哥，你喜欢这个耳机吗？”“这个更适合你。”李知勋指了指边上那款红色的耳机，李硕珉疑惑地说：“啊？但我明明是问哥喜不喜欢啊。”

李知勋揉了揉鼻子，认认真真地说：“我……我喜欢啊。”

李硕珉动作一顿，李知勋这话真要命啊，也不说自己喜欢什么，单单就是说喜欢，李硕珉给李知勋掀了个晕头转向，只能急急放下耳机，指着另一边的音响区域说想去逛逛。

转了半天，李硕珉还是什么都没买，李知勋问他怎么不买，他只是摇摇头说虽然很喜欢但不是必需品就不买了，李知勋多看了看，应了声：“好，去吃饭吧。”

晚饭吃的是烤肉，李硕珉特意点了一份白米饭，他知道李知勋平时话不多，所以总是自己在絮絮叨叨。

出乎意料的是李知勋也不是完全不爱说话的人，虽然说的不多，但总能将话题延续下去，是一个非常好的对谈者。

在聊天李硕珉知道了更多不同的李知勋，他和一般男孩子一样喜欢玩游戏，玩起游戏来会不顾时间没日没夜，他很怕生，所以经常会被人误会是个凶巴巴的家伙，他不喜欢被人说可爱，但总是有很多人说。

李硕珉一点点记下来，正在往脑袋里装东西，李知勋却说：“硕珉呢？”李硕珉嘴里还在嚼烤肉，“我？”“硕珉喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，我也想知道。”李知勋托着自己的下巴，这时候他把自己的羽绒服脱去，露出了里面的蓝色毛衣，衬得他皮肤雪白，他直视着李硕珉。

李硕珉挠挠头：“我……我都还好，没什么特别的喜好。”“不会的。”李知勋摇摇头，“硕珉是不一样的。”

“哥，我……我吃饱了，我们走吧，这儿油烟太重了。”李硕珉随便寻了个借口，套上大衣就往外跑，李知勋慢腾腾穿好了羽绒服。

李硕珉逃到外面才发觉这晚上还下雨了，只能原地等着李知勋跟过来，李知勋不咸不淡地说：“原来下雨了啊。”“啊……哥你怎么回家啊，这里距离巴士站也有一段距离……”李硕珉非常苦恼，李知勋稀松平常地说：“去我家，我家在附近，先去躲一躲吧。”

躲躲躲，把自己躲进去了！

虽然李硕珉本人难以置信，但现在的情况就是他正在被李知勋按在玄关处接吻，他的身材比李知勋高出一些，但却完全挣脱不开李知勋的钳制，又或者说，是他不愿意挣脱。

两个人身上的衣服都被雨淋得湿透，尤其是李硕珉的大衣简直惨不忍睹，但现在他连脱衣服的时间都没有，鼻尖全是李知勋身上雾蒙蒙的奶香味。

“硕珉……硕珉不是第一次见到我就喜欢我了吗？怎么还这么惊讶的样子。”李知勋沿着他的嘴唇舔着唇线，手伸进大衣内扯着他的高领内搭，李硕珉惊慌失措：“哥是从哪里听说的？”

“还需要听说吗？”李知勋笑开了，衣服的下摆终于是被扯出来了，蹲下身去吻李硕珉腹部隐约的肌肉线条：“一看就知道，硕珉喜欢我。”

李硕珉被他呼出的热气闹得弓起背往后缩，李知勋拉开了他的裤子后才抬头：“硕珉会介意吗？但我真的等不及了……”李硕珉结结巴巴地说：“我不……不介意，但是哥……”李知勋自顾自说着：“硕珉早上吃雪球的样子好漂亮，能不能再给我看看。”

李知勋这种直球选手在这样湿热的环境下，简直致命到让李硕珉晕得找不着北，那雾蒙蒙地奶香味变为淡淡的膻腥味的时候，他才反应过来，自己已经在吃李知勋的性器了，他尝试着活动着自己的舌头，李知勋倒吸一口凉气，手抓紧了李硕珉的头发。

李硕珉嗯哼几声，李知勋喘息着道歉：“对不起，但真的……太舒服了……”听着李知勋这声音，李硕珉更加卖力地舔着，牙齿压在了李知勋的性器上，李知勋吃痛地叫出声，李硕珉猛地吐出，眼泪汪汪地说：“对不起！对不起！是我弄疼哥了。”“傻子，为什么要道歉。”李知勋重新同李硕珉接吻，“之后你疼的时候才多。”

两个人互相把身上的衣服都剥落在地上，李知勋那只漂亮的手握住了李硕珉的前端，李硕珉的呻吟一声比一声高，李知勋把李硕珉压在床上，用舌尖卷着他胸口的凸点：“硕珉，硕珉会害怕吗？”“我不怕的，我不会害怕哥的。”李硕珉挺起了胸，李知勋的手也随之伸到了李硕珉身后。

虽然李硕珉口口声声说着自己不害怕，李知勋却察觉到了他身子的颤抖，刚刚进入一个指节立即就退了出来，李硕珉颤抖着声音：“哥……”“下次吧，等你做好心理准备了再说，没关系的。”李知勋吻着李硕珉挂满泪珠的眼睛。

“但是哥现在好辛苦。”李知勋的东西硬邦邦顶在李硕珉的大腿上，他反让李知勋躺下，主动吞吐着李知勋的性器，口水都沾满了那根性器，李知勋身子一个哆嗦，“硕珉快……”

还没等李硕珉躲开，李知勋就已经射了出来，李硕珉躲闪不及，嘴里和脸上都挂满了属于李知勋的体液，李知勋急急伸手要去擦拭，李硕珉却伸出舌尖一勾，喉咙“咕咚”一下，把那些东西吞了一小半进去。

“有点腥，有点稠……”李硕珉居然还能认认真真点评，李知勋失笑去握住李硕珉的性器，“硕珉太辛苦了，现在轮到我给你服务了。”

李硕珉坚持不要李知勋给他口交，李知勋只能听他的话只用手来帮忙，李知勋也不着急强求硕珉，反正他和李硕珉肯定还会有下一次。

“哥是真的喜欢我吗？”即使两个人一齐躺在床上了，李硕珉还是忍不住这样问，李知勋拍拍他的脑袋：“是。”李硕珉嘀嘀咕咕：“好突然啊……”

“肚子很不舒服吧，大冬天还吃了三个雪糕。”李知勋挑着眉笑，李硕珉气得去打他，说他明明看到了自己在吃怎么还塞雪糕给他，李知勋耸耸肩：“不这样怎么知道你原来这么喜欢我。”

“明天记得拿了你喜欢的耳机再回家。”李硕珉又是一声“啊？”，李知勋给他掖好被子，“金珉奎说的，喜欢的人无论想要什么东西都要买给他，但我订的是那副红色的。”“喜欢！我喜欢！我会和喜欢哥一样喜欢那副耳机的！”李硕珉张开怀抱，抱紧了这个他一见钟情又暗恋已久的人。


End file.
